Assuming they didn't kill each other first
by MsSage
Summary: One shot. Suigetsu centric drabble concerning Karin. I think team hawk deserves some attention. Slight Sasuke bashing and implied abuse. M for lemon, but its not the focal point of this story. Also Tayuya is alive in this AU because I don't know if Karin had any female friends. As always read & review. I do not own Naruto.


There's a certain tenacity to her as she walks into the crowded club, red hair standing out against the other less vibrant hues on the dance floor. He spots her immediately, not because of her impossible to miss shriek of hers - but by the way she's dressed. A lilac long sleeved mini dress that clung to her body in ways no man could ignore and thigh high stockings. The woman looked like sin, and she moved like she didn't care for a single gaze that eyed her frame.

It was barely seconds till her registered Tayuya, the band freak, motioned him and Juugo towards them. There was an uncharacteristically playful glint in her Tayuya's eyes, that made Suigetsu gulp in discomfort, as she stared down Juugo during their approach. Suigetsu found himself mentally cringing at the idea. Not that Tayuya wasn't a total babe, but she and Juugo weren't the most mentally stable people he knew. He'd much rather risk his neck annoying the red headed banshee then sticking around.

Speaking of said red head, she was currently trying to punch him in the face because he'd bumped her. Classic Karin Uzumaki, always such a pleasure. As Tayuya dragged a bewildered Juugo to the dance floor, he found himself eying Karin as she verbally abused him. She was a pretty girl. Not super model perfect but then again, Karins appeal was more like girl next door gorgeous. There wasn't a doubt about it really in his mind, despite the fact he'd never dare admit it. Her red hair alone was a show stopper, but then that damn ass. Not to mention his fetish for girls with glasses. The fact that she had nice legs was a bonus he didn't normally take note off, but on her it was perfection. If she didn't hate him, he knew he'd have tried to make a move on her ages ago.

However, the bespectacled know it all insisted on being a pain no matter what and that was usually not his vibe. It was insanity really, the way someone so nearly perfect could have such a nasty flaw, that usually left him cowering from the consequences of her volatile temper.

Yet, above the blasting music he couldn't quite hear her voice and perhaps he was feeling a bit dehydrated tonight, he thought as he daringly slid his arm around her waist and leaned in, watching her sputter profanities as she struggled in her heels.

Invading her personal space was not without peril as she began an angry assault on his shoulders. For the first time, Suigetsu wondered if he might be slightly masochistic because the delicious dig of her nails into his skin was seriously riling him up in ways he didn't know were possible. Almost instinctively, his hands slid to her hips bringing her flush against him as he barely swallowed his groan when he finally got her against him.

Playing it cool, he raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic blush, one he'd rarely seen outside of Sasuke's presence. However, instead of gloating at her current state, he found himself annoyed of bringing Sasuke Uchiha into his train of thought in the first place.

Sasuke, their former friend, the self-proclaimed avenger. The man who'd broken her and abandoned their little group in his lust for revenge. Not saying that he didn't half expect it, the raven haired Uchiha was vengeance personified and Suigetsu always knew their friendship was tentative at best. Sasuke was eventually going meet his goals and they were a means to an end after all.

However, Juugo and Karin didn't fare as well with Sasuke's abandonment. Thankfully, Juugo's mental instability wasn't as bad as it once was and Suigetsu had managed to deal with his episodes which were down to monthly occurrences.

Karin was another enigma altogether. She spent half the time hating Sasuke, for giving her tattered skin another scar and the other half pining for him. Sure, she was independent enough these days, but Suigetsu was pretty sure her scars ran deeper than she let on. The girl had worshipped Sasuke, in more than just a romantic sense. Despite all he'd done to her, Suigetsu knew Karin still respected Sasuke on some deeper level, if only because he'd saved her twice. Once in childhood from a bear and another more recently as he liberated her as Orochimaru's lapdog. In her eyes, no matter how far he strayed from the path, she was still lost in those moments he'd shown his better side.

On the flipside? Suigetsu was a constant in Karin's life. An irritation she could just not get rid of and Suigetsu had no qualms in riling her up. Most of the time he enjoyed bearing the brunt of her anger and being a jerk was a natural response to her high maintenance ways. However, there were a few lines he'd never dared to cross, unlike the Uchiha had.

So perhaps it was insanity, that he found himself all wrapped around her swaying out of tune to the club's music with her blushing while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck – not to strangle him, surprisingly- as he murmured suggestive things into her hair.

Even more shocking? The she was reacting to his words. Face almost as red as her hair she glanced dropped her gaze slightly, clearly eying his body as she bit her lip. Surely, she was fighting some internal war within herself. Had she even been with anyone but Sasuke? A mental image of her scarred skin played in his mind as he realized she hadn't the luxury of such a thing. At least, not willingly before they'd recruited her to their group.

Before Orochimaru, Karin's body was considered property and afterwards a mere research property. Of course, any physical interaction during that time was ordered from her. He was an idiot to think otherwise. Almost protectively he growled an apology, telling her she didn't have to do anything. He glanced at her worriedly, she probably thought he was some creep wanting her for just her body.

Not that he didn't want her body. Scarred or not he was damn well sure he'd appreciate it. However, this was Karin, who was abused on levels only he could fathom. Sure, she'd submitted willingly unlike him, but he couldn't imagine what it must've been like to be Orochimaru, or worse Kabuto's, pet. She wasn't like the Leaf girls.

So deep in his sudden mental anguish, he barely felt her lips on his cheek as she laced her fingers in his, as she made for the door. It was a legitimate out of body experience when she glanced back with a wink and pulled at him with demand, only Karin could ask of him. He had mere seconds to grow accustomed to the cool outdoors, when she was against him again, his back pressed against the alley wall as she kissed him breathless.

The walk back to his place, thankfully only a block away, was a blur of her lips, whimpers when he grabbed her just right and groans from him when she'd somehow found that sensitive part on his neck.

Half carrying her up the stairs, he burst into his apartment, immediately dropping her onto his couch and undoing his very right jeans, while she let out a laugh at his sigh of relief. Mentally thanking the gods that Juugo and Tayuya were most likely not going to show up here despite him agreeing to let Juugo stay over earlier. Juugo had a kink for the outdoors and nature, so his friend would definitely have made the mission have Tayuya all holed up in his cabin near the forest for the night.

"Your clothes are probably tighter than mine you know." She'd draped herself provocatively on the couch, kicking of her heels as he eyed her stockinged legs longingly. Was this really going to happen? He didn't know.

"Karin are we...? I mean, can I...? " He didn't even get a chance to finish his questioning as she shushed him.

"Look, I'm here because I want to be. DON'T. FUCK. IT. UP." Despite the brashness of her tone, he could hear the nervousness in her voice as she pulled down the hem of her dress slightly.

He frowned at that although pleased with its implications. His upbringing was rather questionable when it came to women, so verbal consent always a must. Still, he'd seen Karin naked before, when the four of them were on the run, modesty was pretty much thrown out the window. So why was she acting shy now?

"Take it off," he all but growled as he removed his own clothes, stripping to nude in seconds, clothes tossed in every direction. Karin was more refined as she reluctantly pulled off her dress tossing it onto his coffee table. His breath came out slightly strangled as he reacted to the barely there white lace and stockings. Sure, there were scars. Pale moon shaped dents littered her arms and he noted the obvious stab wound that had been to her heart, but she was flawless to him.

"Let me help you," he whispered before crashing his mouth against her, his hands tearing of the offensive garments, so he could touch her. She gasped his name when he began to explore her and soon the room was a symphony of whimpers as he let his hands do the work while she squirmed under him, occasionally trailing her nails down his back when her whimpers became moans.

Then suddenly the tables had turned, and he was the one begging as she teased, her inner dominant side finally too frustrated with his playing and having some fun of her own. It was anyone's guess how they'd made it to the bedroom but here she was, panting underneath him as she thrust into her. Occasionally, he'd find himself complimenting her or saying something explicitly dirty, feeling smug when he felt her tighten around him in response.

Then she was rolling them over as he grinned back at her cheekily, while she rode him into oblivion, giving him what was probably the best damn view he was never going to let anyone else know about.

Finally spent, he felt her drift into sleep spooning him, feeling sluggish himself, he quickly grabbed a sheet before returning to her embrace. Karin Uzumaki was spooning him. It would've been a rather odd moment if he wasn't too content to care.

Truthfully, he didn't know what the world was coming to. Him and Karin? Together? And not trying to instigate fights? Who would've known such a thing was possible?

He didn't know where this was going that was true. However, he sure as hell was going to find out. Maybe after they have a shower tomorrow. Together.

Assuming they didn't kill each other first.


End file.
